Our Farewell
by Felix Falora
Summary: This is a tribute to the old fighters of Melee, whose existance was destroyed with the coming of Brawl. The fighters from Melee must try to get along with the fighters who replaced their friends. Rated T for Angst, Violence, and Language.
1. A Vicious Murder

Author's Note: I read a sad story about how one Melee fan portrayed the characters being taken out of Brawl. I wanted to do that story and reading it inspired me. This will be a story in tribute to the old fighters of Melee. There may be Yaoi here and there between some of the Smashers and the Newcomers.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory. Snake in Brawl belongs to Konami and Sonic in Brawl belongs to SEGA. The song Our Farewell is owned and performed by the group called Within Temptation.

Our Farewell

Chapter One: A Vicious Murder

(Meeting Room of 3/9/08)

There was a loud cheer. The characters from the original Smash Bros., Melee, and Brawl were all gathered there as the manager of the Smash Corperation walked in. He was man of strength, creativity, and compassion for all video gamers of the word. His name was Sakurai. He was the dreamer, the schemer, and the creator of the Smash Bros. series. Working with Nintendo, he created a fighting game that called out to all Nintendo fans. No matter what game they liked, there would be one Nintendo character that would represent their passion. If there was a game they hated, god forbid, they could destroy the characters as much as they wanted on the stages with the music of their choice. The fighting show had also been a hit for interdimensional fans. Even medieval dimensions like Hyrule and all of the worlds of Fire Emblem had to get TVs from other dimensions in order to watch the fights that their warriors put up. It was a revolution of history... But with greatness came sacrifice. And that was what Sakurai came out here to portray.

"My friends, Brawl has finally come to its peak. The United States of America have now received it, and this summer, Europe will recieve it as well," Sakurai said. A loud cheer came from the Smashers, though some had thoughts of poor Europe, still playing Melee with their Gamecube Controllers while Asia and America played the newest game. "It is a success among gamers, the game of the year, receiving perfect scores from many a video game critic." More cheering exploded. The Smashers took great pride in being recognized around the world. "Yes my friends, Brawl is a tremendous success, but... I am afraid... I am afraid that, with success, there will come change. I held back on making this announcement in order to delay the inevitable pain, but... Now that America has received the game, it is time to prepare the dimensions for the changes in the TV show."

Now there was no cheering. The Smashers were confused. Questions popped up in their heads. What did Sakurai mean... change? The answer, unwanted, uncalled for, was now put out into the public. "Four fighters... Four fighters had been removed from the game roster. These fighters were unwanted by the corperations for Brawl and, now that America has been exposed to the truth, it is time to tell all of you, my faithful fighters, who must be taken out of the show."

Now there was total silence. Eyes widened, some with horror, some with anger, some with confusion. And then the silence was broken by a maelstrom of shoutings. There were curses thrown from the semi-regulars. Veterans wanted to know who was being taken out and why. The newcomers were confused with what was going on. Master Han and Crazy Hand banged on large podiums with their hammers. The room was called to order. Sakurai sighed and continued. "I know this will be hard for you to understand, but the changes are what have made the game so amazing and I know that, once you who have stayed have begun your Brawling, you will understand..." He then pulled back and frowned. "With that being said, it is time to call out the names of those who will not be going onto Brawl."

(Training Room of 3/7/08)

"Two more days until Brawl is released in America and Sakurai introduces the newcomers to us!" Roy said excitedly as he attacked the wireframes that jumped after him with tremendous ferocity.

"I can't wait... We'll be brawling together and racking up victories with amazing speed. We'll be unrivaled throughout the stadium," Marth said. When he was with Roy, he felt invincible. The red-haired boy brought out the best of him. Ever since their meeting in Melee, that had formed a bond in battle that rivaled only the bond of the Ice Climbers.

Roy sighed and then walked over to the control panal before turning it off. Marth looked over to see the red-haired prince with a hung head and a frown on his face. "But... But Marth... There's something that doesn't feel right... I wonder... Will I be kept?"

Marth smiled and placed his hands on Roy's back. "Don't worry Roy. Sakurai would not be rid of any of us. And if he does, he will not get rid of you. I am confident that you will go on to be in Brawl. I promise," Marth said.

Roy smiled and ended up wrapping his arms around Marth in a friendly way. "Thank you Marth... You always know what to say."

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

"Roy."

The red-haired prince's eyes widened in dispair. Marth's eyes widened with terror as he turned to look at Roy and then back at Sakurai. "No... No! I promised him! I promised him he would be going on!"

"Your moves were nothing more then a mere copy of Marth's moves. The only difference between your moves and his was that your moves would have a fire attribute to them. Also, with the additions of Pit from Kid Icarus and Ike from the newest Fire Emblem games, Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, you have been replaced. I am sorry, but you will not be going on."

(Mansion Rooftop of 3/7/08)

Mewtwo stood overlooking the scenery beyond the Smash Mansion. He was telepathic, but even he did not know what to expect from the coming addition to the Smash Bros. series. He heard rumors of some new Pokemon... He sighed. He had an idea that there would be replacements and that soon he would be replaced. With the coming of the dozens of new Pokemon games that made him obsolete, they couldn't keep him. His name was of legend. Even the movie he had participated in would be overlooked by new movies.

"Mewtwo?" The voice of his fellow psychic caused Mewtwo to turn. Ness was one of the sweetest people he had known. Even when he had tried to distant himself from the other Smashers, Ness had always attempted to strike a conversation. In the end, Mewtwo had unleashed his anger on the boy, but he had forgiven Mewtwo for what he had done. That gesture of kindness had melted the ice encasing Mewtwo's heart and the two psychics became friends.

"There's nothing more for me to find in these lands," Mewtwo said. "I know that I will be taken out. There are other Pokemon out there for me to be replaced with."

"Do not say that. You are a strong fighter, Mewtwo. You have amazing psychic abilities. I just know you will make it into Brawl... If you didn't, I... I don't know what I'd do," Ness said with tears forming in his eyes.

"... Ness," Mewtwo said and the boy looked up at the cat Pokemon. "You... You were the one to take away all this pain inside, the one to make me see the error of my ways and repent for all of the things I have done." For an instant there, Ness thought he saw a smile. "Thank you."

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

"Mewtwo"

As he had predidcted. Knowing this, the cat Pokemon merely closed his eyes. There was no shock, no despair. Only an aura of calmness engulfed him. Ness, however, buried his face into his hands to hide the coming tears.

"Mewtwo, you were an amazing original character, but you did not have enough stamina. Combine that with the fact that your floating ability made it easy for the other Smashers to knock you off the stage... You just did not seem worthy enough to keep around. The newer Pokemon would make a greater addition to the roster... Lucario's place has taken over your place. I am sorry, but you will not be going on."

(Infirmiry of 3/7/08)

Doctor Mario had finished checking up on Peach's injuries from the last fight. A smile formed on his face as he saw that they were nothing more then bandages. Some disinfectant and bandages later, Mario walked in.

"Doctor... Will she be alright?" Mario asked.

"She will be fine... Hey, Mario... I wanted to ask you something," Doctor Mario said.

"Huh? What is it?" Mario asked.

"Why am I here?" The question caught Mario off guard. "Why am I in this tournament? You're here and I am only you from the past. There is no reason for me to be here."

"Do not say that... Without you, the other fighters would not be able to get better..." Mario smiled. "I may have your skills, but I am too busy fighting to be an official doctor. Therefore, with you here, it makes things a lot easier for the Smashers that get injured."

Doctor Mario smiled softly. "You're right... Thank you for your kind words," he said.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

"Doctor Mario."

Doctor Mario was left speechless. Mario, too, was left speechless. Being the same person, they reacted the same way. Neither one could believe that he would be taken out of the tournaments. "But..." Mario finally found words to speak with. "But we need him!"

"Doctor Mario, like Roy is a copy of Marth, you are a copy of Mario, only you are even worse then Roy. All your attacks were exactly like Mario's. Roy had more difference then you did. There was never a reason for you to be in the tournament since Mario is already in the tournament. You are not going on." There was not even a sorry.

(Pokemon's Room of 3/7/08)

"Big brother, big brother, I did it! I beat Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo!" Pichu yelled excitedly as he glomped Pikachu.

"Really?! Good job!" Pikachu said in the same tone as Pichu.

"Thank you brother! I can't wait to fight you in Brawl!" Pichu said.

"Neither can I. I want to see how stronger you've gotten," Pikachu said, smiling.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

"Pichu."

Pichu's eyes widened. Tears began to form in those adorable pools of innocence and childish wonder. Pikachu and Jigglypuff immediately went to comfort him, but Sakurai tore him down like he did Roy and Doctor Mario.

"You were a clone of Pikachu, and even worse because you were too powerful. You were so powerful that you damaged yourself with every electrical attack you conducted. Nobody wants to play someone like that, and with the appearence of the Pokemon Trainer, who brings three characters in one, you have been replace. I am sorry, but you are not going on."

"Young Link... Do not fret. You will not be replaced, but your name will be changed and so will your graphics. Like Link, who will represent the Twilight Princess game, you will be changed drastically in order to represent the Windwaker game and your new name will be Toon Link. You will also not be bound by time to Link. You will be your own person and Link will be his. Therefore, you will not be bound in what you do because of how it will affect the older Link."

Young Link said nothing. How could he be happy when four great friends of his were going to be left out of Brawl? There was nothing to be happy about anymore. Fighters who would not be going on...

"Roy... Pichu... Mewtwo... Doctor Mario... You will be turned back into trophies and eliminated from existance," Sakurai said. There was an outburst of anger and violent comments, but it was what had to be done. Fighters who were not allowed to fight anymore had to be destroyed in order to keep players from finding out how to bring them back via hacks and instant replay. Doctor Mario, Pichu, and Roy were brought forward by wireframes despite resistance put up by friends and the fighters themselves. Mewtwo did not resist, even though Ness did. He knew full well his time was up and that there was nothing he or the others could do. No one wanted to die, but he knew he was nothing more then a mere copy, a replica of Mew. Sakurai was wrong. He was more of a clone then the other three were.

A blue being came out in front of the four forsaken Smashers. Before his rebellion in Brawl, Tabuu had been created for this sole purpose, to destroy the four Smashers that would not be going on. His wings spread out and Sakurai jumped behind the shield that would protect the Smashers who were going on towards Brawl. He flapped his wings and red rings came out. There were crys of despair and depression as the four were turned into trophies that smashed against the shield and broke in half before Tabuu blew up the trophies with a fireball. There was screaming and crying. From the villains, there was cheering and laughter. Four warriors, warriors that were special to the hearts of gamers everywhere, were now destroyed. What Sakurai did not realize was that the destruction of these warriors would result in an outburst of angry fans and conflict between which one of the two games were better.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

End Chapter

I know Sakurai is not that evil, but tradgedy spells out many a great story.


	2. Arms of an Angel

Author's Note: And now for the fun part of each chapter... Review answers!

Rayestar Ikina: Yeah, I always thought those were the correct spellings. Sorry about that. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, however.

Iysori: Thank you, thank you very much. I thought Tabuu had to come from somewhere, so why not for this? And the flashbacks were to show how well they got along... Plus Marth and Roy really had a thing going on... Not Ness and Mewtwo though.

Popo-Licious: The World of Smash Brothers, in my opinion, is supposed to co-exist with all other dimensionsd, including the real world. And Sakurai was there, which obviously states that real people and fans can come around. However, I'm glad you like it.

Thatoneguy1: Yeah, true, but I don't think Simon is cruel enough to kill people that can't sing... Just cruel enough to tear them down.

anonymous: You know, if you wanna tell me to "stop complaining, get over it, and have fun with Brawl," then you should grow some damn balls, hop on your account, and do it from there. By the way, this is a tribute/story and I _am_ having fun on _Brawl_, like _Brawl_ better then _Melee_, and _have_ gotten over the removal of some great fighters. So, why don't you grow a heart along with those balls, eh?

With those replys/rant, it is time to continue the second chapter of Our Farewell.

WARNING! WARNING! Yaoi detected. Pairings located... MarthXRoy along with MarthXPit

Disclaimer: The Super Smash Brothers series belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory. Snake belongs to Konami and Sonic belongs to SEGA... Not for long, Nintendo's got their eyes on the prize. The song known as Arms of an Angel is performed and owned by Sarah McLachlan... Yes, from here on out, unless I hit a snag of what song to use, song names will be chapter names.

Chapter 2: Arms of An Angel

(Meeting Room of 12/03/01)

Melee was introduced to North America and Roy looked at his counterpart, Marth, with a red face. Even though they had never been known to the world outside of Asia before, they were going to be featured all around the world come the next year when Melee hit Europe and Australia. Roy, just like Marth, could not believe the attention all the folks in the real world gave him. It was quite frightening once he thought about it. Then there was Marth himself... That man carried himself with a proud demeanor and a princely aura. Roy may have had the princely aura thing down, but he felt rather shy around the blue-haired prince of Altea. He had heard great things about Marth from the other Smashers, even though records of deeds done by all the Smashers had been kept in the library of this Smash Mansion, and he had his own deeds announced as well. They were both Princes, but two very different people, and Roy felt awkward as he walked up to the Prince.

"Ummm... Hi," Roy said. Marth turned and gave Roy a charming smile. It caused Roy's face to turn even more scarlet. "I... ummm... I just wanted to say... Ummm... I-I hope we can be good friends." He closed his eyes, but he heard the charming voice speak to him.

"I'm sure we will, Roy." He opened his eyes to see Marth walking away. A smile formed on his face as he turned to ask where his room was.

(Marth and Roy's Room of 12/03/01)

After some questioning and guidence, Roy made his way to the area designated to be his room. When he opened the door, however, his eyes turned into white plates and a trickle of blood came out of his nose. Marth had been undressing for a nap and was now in a white t-shirt and royal blue boxers. He turned and looked at Roy, who was expecting some sort of scolding, and gave the now surprised prince a friendly smile. "Forgive me... They told me you'd be bunking with me, but I didn't expect you here so early."

Roy, realizing how rude he seemed to be right now, placed his hands over his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just came to unpack."

Marth laughed in an amused fashion and got under the covers of his bed quickly. "You can open your eyes now," he told the flushed Prince. Roy removed his hands and sighed before walking over to the empty bed and placing his suitcase on top of it.

"So... ummm... I was just wondering... You're going to be fighting Link tomorrow, right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Marth replied as he closed his eyes softly.

"... Good luck."

Marth showed white teeth as his smile turned into a full fledged grin. Roy melted at the sight of that grin.

(Training Room of 05/14/02)

"Hey... Roy," Marth called. Roy came over. The five months that they had spent together resulted in the two beings friends, but Marth was nervous. Roy may have seemed like the shy one at first, but Marth had, three months they had spent together, felt something more for Roy, just like Roy had felt for him. "I... I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Well... I just wanted to say... I really enjoy being with you... And I think..." Marth was caught on that one line. How did one say love? How could one say love?

"I already know," Roy said. He moved up to Marth and placed his lips on the blue-haired prince's. Marth's eyes widened for a moment, but then they narrowed slowly until they were fully shut. Roy's lips felt plush against his and his arms draped around the boy's neck, Roy's arms wrapped around his waist.

(Rooftop of 5/14/05)

Three years had passed since Roy and Marth had gotten together. At the Winter Ball of the year 2002, Marth and Roy had went together and were known as an official couple from then on out. Nobody hated them for it, no one except the obvious duo, Bowser and Ganondorf. Some respected them for it. Captain Falcon admitted outright to them that he was gay, though everyone could've told anyone that. Peach and Zelda thought they looked very cute together and even Samus had to agree. Link and Young Link remained friends to them. Peace continued to reign inside the Smash Mansion, except for the fights in the various arenas, obviously.

Marth looked up at the setting sun, Roy standing besides him, their hands intwined. "Roy... I hope we can always be together," Marth said as he turned to face the red-haired boy. Despite all the years they had been together, both of them were still virgin. Because they were trophies, they never aged, so their minds were still in the set of the boys they were. Neither one felt comfortable with the idea of sex yet. However, their love remained true nonetheless.

"There isn't a force in the world that can seperate me from you," Roy replied.

(Training Room of 3/7/08)

It happened during 5/5/07. Marth and Roy had officially become non-virgins on that day. They never told anyone, but people had suspicions that their absences during nightly tournaments had something to do with dates and then something beyond dates. It was officially confirmed on 7/14/07, when Link walked in on the two coming to grab his sword that he accidentally left behind. He never told anyone either, but he was one of the few people to know about the two's closeness. During the time of the Wii's release in the real world, Sakurai had come and announce that a new tournament would soon be hosted and it would take place on 12/3/07. However, there was conflict. Square Enix had a disagreement. Apparantly Geno was supposed to be entering the roster, but Square Enix threatened to sue, claming they owned Geno and that they didn't want him in. Hearing that one of his friends would be taken out, Mario had been extremely angry with Square Enix. It took a couple of friends and some major comfort to help him get over it.

The delay pushed the release date in North America back to 2/10/08, but apparantly more conflict appeared. Not many people knew what happened. Some claimed glitches and others spoke about pumping people up and getting them ready to spend their money. However, the game was pushed back to 3/9/08. Some gamers were appauled, but some knew why, and some even rejoiced. After all, as Shigeru Miyamoto said, "A delayed game is eventually good, a bad game is bad forever."

While all of this was going on in the "real world," however, the Smashers in their dimension continued to fight, pleasing fans in other gaming worlds throughout space, time, and the universe itsself. It was on this day that the promise was made. The promise that was broken by force... The promise that shattered Marth's heart.

"Don't worry Roy. Sakurai would not be rid of any of us. And if he does, he will not get rid of you. I am confident that you will go on to be in Brawl. I promise."

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

(Marth, Ike, and Pit's room of 3/12/08)

Brawl had been out in America for three days, but Marth had not been doing anything. His heart was destroyed the day Roy was. How could Sakurai be so cruel? What did he have to prove in getting rid of the one thing, the one person, Marth had felt for, the one person he would've killed and died for... Marth felt it was unjust and unfair, and, despite how he was raised, to always be proud and royal in the presence of others, he had been nearly everything but proud. While he did not go on crying rampages like a child would do, he kept himself isolated from the others and starved himself despite the attempts of the others to get him to eat. Smashers who starved themselves would turn back into trophies that could not be reactivated. Despite being unable to die from non self-inflicting wounds or time, despite being able to reactivate unless blown up, Smashers who chose to die could kill themselves, thus solidifying some unknown contract that allowed them to stay as a mere trophy for the rest of their days.

Today, he was told that he would have to share his room with the other two Smashers who had replaced Roy. Marth did not protest. Even with the feelings he felt, he was better then that. He would not deny the two a place to sleep because of his own emotional problems. As he stayed under the covers of his bed, which there were three beds now, he heard the door open. "Marth?" a familiar voice called. Marth took the covers up. Link was there along with a boy he had never met before. The boy had wavy brown hair and an olive branch crown. He wore a royal looking toga and had majestic white wings.

"What do you want?" Marth asked softly.

"Well... Pit was lost trying to find this room, so I took him here... This is Pit, by the way," Link said.

"Hi," Pit said, smiling softly. The smile dropped the minute he saw Marth did not return it.

"Yeah... hi," Marth said.

"Seriously Marth, stop acting like such a spoiled brat," Link said, a frown on his face. "You have us all worried. We were all there. We were all upset, saddened, and outraged about what they did to Roy and the others. But you're the one who's locking yourself in your room as if you don't care about anyone else."

"You wouldn't understand," Marth said.

"I was the one who accidentally walked in trying to get my Master Sword back after the manager gave me the keys! I understand perfectly!" Link said.

"Link... Just... Just leave me alone, ok?" Marth asked.

Link growled and walked away, angry that Marth would act like such a child. It had been three days since Roy's death, three days since the funeral they had held in his honor, and Marth's friends had been there to comfort him, but after that day, Marth had just taken himself out of everything. Link mentally cursed Marth for his lack of maturity.

Pit, however, walked up towards Marth, who had now buried his face in his hands with silent sobs. He kneeled down towards the crying Prince and whispered softly in his ear, "I'm sorry."

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Marth looked up at Pit, his eyes watery and showing confusion. "Why? Aren't you happy to be here in Brawl?"

"My appearence replaced one of your greatest friends... Why would I be happy knowing that my coming here caused one to die and another to experiance severe pain?" Pit asked.

"I don't blame you... I blame Sakurai... He did not even think to talk to us about it... He just chose the people he was removing and killed them... That bastard... He... He..." Now Marth felt trouble breathing. Pit patted him on the back softly and hushed him softly.

"It'll be alright... The pain will dissapear one day... It may take days... weeks... months... maybe even years... But you cannot hold onto this forever," Pit said.

"Link just doesn't understand... We've been together for nearly seven years," Marth said. "We were great comrades, amazing friends... and then we... then we fell in love... How can you replace four years of love?" Marth asked.

"... You can't," Pit said. "You have to learn how to sever the ties that bind you to Roy... Otherwise you will always be depressed."

"I can't just forget him!"

"I did not say you had to forget him... But you have to accept the fact that he's gone... He's never coming back," Pit said.

"Can you do that, Marth? Could you move on... for the sake of all of your friends?"

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

"It's... It's just hard to believe that he was killed out there along with my other great friends... One of them was a child... Another was a doctor... It's a crime to kill those kinds of people... At least it should be," Marth said.

"I agree... But the truth is that it's over... Please Marth... Please calm down." Pit was the kind of guy who, while confident in fights, looked out for the wellbeing of others. Even as he said this, his arms gently wrapped themselves around Marth in a comforting gesture. Marth's head moved up and he looked at the angel's face. Pit looked desperate. "If you don't... I... I don't know what I'd do... I don't know what I'd tell the others."

Pit was a mere stranger, but Marth noticed that he seemed to care a lot about the blue-haired prince's feelings as well as the feelings of others. He supposed that was what angels were supposed to do, but he returned the hug. He found comfort in those arms, the comfort that he had so long searched for in memories of him and Roy together... and had not found. It was there, within Pit. And as he looked into Pit's eyes, he remembered the feelings he had around Roy.

"O... Ok," Marth said.

"Ok?" Pit asked.

"I'll try to move on... I'll come out of my room this morning... I'll try for the sake of myself and my friends."

Pit's face contorted into a bright smile. "Thank you... Thank you Marth," he said. The door opened again and the two turned to see who it was. Standing there with short spikey blue hair and a green headband, dressed in a standard mercenary ranger's decor and holding the Holy Blade of Ragnell on his shoulder, Ike walked into the room. He placed the blade down near the closet and walked up to Marth.

"Hello," Marth said.

"Hi... You're Marth, right? I wanted to appologize for what happened to your friend, Roy... I asked Sakura not to do anything that would hurt any of the other fighters... Guess he didn't listen," Ike said.

"It's fine... I've decided I'll try to move on... For Link's sake if anyone else's," Marth said. The three of them ended up chuckling because they knew how Link could be when he was upset... Well, Marth knew. Pit and Ike had heard rumors from Zelda and Shiek, though they didn't know that Zelda and Shiek were the same person.

"So... No hard feelings then?" Ike said, holding his hand out. Marth smiled and took it.

"None," he said, shaking on it.

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

End Chapter

God, I love that song... Please review, and avoid doing the following two things in your reviews.

1: Telling me to get over it. I've gotten over it, but I felt like doing this, so if that's what you wanna tell me, then screw off.

2: Flaming in general. It pisses me off. Constructive criticism is fine. If I have flaws, they should be noted, and that is ok. However, just insulting me for my ideas in general is rather rude and obnoxious.

Do any of those two things and I'll have Sonic run over you. It's like getting run over by a car, only you don't become a pancake. With that being said, have a nice day .


End file.
